1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a spread spectrum receiving apparatus for receiving a radio wave signal including spread spectrum data and a pilot signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A spread spectrum receiving apparatus for receiving a radio wave signal including spread spectrum data and a pilot signal is known. In the CDMA method of cellular telephone system (IS-95) standardized in the north American area, a pilot signal which is not modulated by data is transmitted from a base station to a mobile station with the pilot signal multiplexed with a data signal. The mobile station uses the received pilot signal for compensating a distortion due to fading. Moreover, a correlation device for spread spectrum communication with an effect due to fading reduced is disclosed in Japanese patent application provisional publication No. 8-8780.